


Use Caution (Drabble)

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun





	Use Caution (Drabble)

_ **Use Caution (Drabble)** _

Inspired by a set of comments [ here](http://community.livejournal.com/fanficrants/7027457.html?thread=194360577#t194360577) and my own growing irritation at the Special Snowflake Section of fandom.

Warning: This story contains partial nudity, gay vampire fascism, oranges, unsolved riddles and unanswered questions. Characters slumber, converse, and perambulate. There may be multiple instances of schadenfreude, blatant lust, and subtle irritation. This can result in feelings of inadequacy or a breastfeeding bias. In the fourth chapter, a man giggles and a woman guffaws. Also, two scenes involving a romance novel re-enactment gone horribly awry and the consumption of milk three days past its expiry date may upset those of delicate constitutions. One character cries unnecessarily and there is a gratuitous use of rain.

  
Readers are advised to use caution.


End file.
